User blog:Omnicube1/IRA vs. Viet Cong (Reality Matchup)
IRA, Ireland's revolutionary paramilitary army who had goals of reuniting their homeland and break free of UK tyranny, vs., Viet Cong, the dreadful guerrilla force who had an agenda of pushing Westerners out of Vietnam and uniting their country under a communist domain. Who is deadliest? IRA's weapons: hipowerpisty.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Pistol m1921.jpg|Thompson M1921 ar-18.jpg|AR-18 Assault Rifle M1csniper.jpg|M1 Garand M1C ist2_1514340-molotov-cocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Viet Cong's weapons: stechkin-aps.jpg|Stechkin APS Pistol Uzi.jpg|Uzi akm.jpg|AKM Assault Rifle svd02.jpg|Dragunov SVD f1g.jpg|F1 Grenade BATTLE Kopassus Viet Cong Five IRA members are in Vietnam and are demanding a captured Viet Cong operative to them the location of his leader. He refuses and the IRA members torture him with jumper cables. Suddenly, a bullet rips through the jaw of one the IRA operatives. One IRA sniper raises his M1 Garand M1C and targets a Viet Cong marksman wielding a Dragunov SVD. The snipers fire at each other but miss. The IRA squad hear screams and come under heavy fire from the Viet Cong. The IRA team leader raises his Browning Hi-Power and finishes off the Viet Cong captive. One IRA member fires his AR-18, killing a Vietnamese assailant. But one of his comrades raises his Uzi and kills off the Irishman wielding the rifle. An IRA operative shoots his Thompson M1921 and wounds the Viet Cong squad leader. While downed, he raises his Stechkin APS, switches it to full-auto, and releases a torrent of bullets at his assailant. The two remaining Irishmen fall back into the jungle. The Vietnamese leader yells for his men to fan out and search for them. They pair up and creep through the jungle. Two standard Viet-Cong grunts hear a click. They look-up and see that an IRA member above them has lit the rag to his Molotov Cocktail. He smirks and hurls the incendiary device at them. The two grunts are set ablaze. The Viet Cong leader aims his AKM rifle and kills the Irishman wielding the Molotov. Suddenly, two rounds hit the chest of the leader. He falls to the ground and bleeds out. He draws his Stechkin APS and demands in Vietnamese for his assailant to come out. Another bullet flies and lands itself into the forehead of the squad leader. The remaining Viet Cong sniper waits for his target. He immediately sees his enemy and fires the last round in his Dragunov. The round hits the IRA sniper in the right chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The Viet Cong operative walks up to him and smiles at him. He pulls the pin of his F1 Grenade and shoves the grenade down the bullet wound of the IRA member. The Vietnamese sniper walks away and smirks when he hears the sound of the grenade detonating. Last match, Cuirassier vs. Winged Hussar, the Winged Hussar was the victor. Next match will be: Spetsnaz, Russia's elite and brutal special forces group who were born from the USSR and evolved into one of the most elite defense groups in the world, vs., Shayetet 13, the specialized naval commandoes of Israel who have been compared to the US Navy Seals and Special Boat Service. ***DISCLAIMER*** The opinions expressed on this blog are the personal opinions of the commentators and do not reflect the opinions of the author of this blog Omnicube1 23:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts